The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the manufacture of honeycomb composite structures. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to caul plates used in the manufacture of honeycomb composite structures.
Caul plates are typically used in the fabrication of composite laminate structures, commonly in those that have a honeycomb core. A typical caul plate is metal and of the same size and shape as the composite lay-up. The caul plate is used in contact with the lay-up during the curing process to transmit normal pressure and provide a smooth surface on the finished laminate structure.
Under typical curing conditions however, a pressure exerted by the typical metal caul plate causing crushing and/or deformation of the honeycomb core, resulting in a defective laminate structure. Further, metal caul plates must be precision milled to the desired shape and size, which is a costly and time consuming process. Additionally, whenever a structure's shape is changed, another new caul plate must be made further adding cost.